


Won't Touch You Till You Ask

by mybrotherharry



Series: The Omega Oliver Queen Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Getting Together, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Omega Oliver Queen, Pining, Romance, Whump, implied past sexual abuse, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Oliver thinks he's ruined things forever with John by asking to spend his heat with him. John wants to show Oliver they're meant to be.Omega!Oliver, Alpha!John.
Relationships: John Diggle/Oliver Queen
Series: The Omega Oliver Queen Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Won't Touch You Till You Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Immediate Sequel to part 1. When we left off, Diggle had helped Oliver through a heat, and the experience has changed the both of them even though they don't want to let it.
> 
> Enjoy part 2: all 3 of my readers. Thank you for the comments. 
> 
> As always, this is for **Ash**. Girl, I adore you.

"Is Felicity dating someone again?" Oliver asks, taking one look at the vase of red roses on the table and turning away in disgust.

John, who had hoped for a different reaction, shrugs.

"I just thought she would tell me, you know?" Oliver says in a small voice. "I thought we're finally getting to the place where that's okay."

"Oliver," John says. "Aren't you presuming something here?"

"That Felicity will be honest with me? Yeah, maybe," he sits down in her chair, shoulders slumped. 

John mutters something vile under his breath about dumb blonde archers but resumes his yoga on the mats.

"It must be serious though," Oliver points out even as John resolutely ignores him. "If they know about us, and are sending flowers to the bunker. How did the flowers even get here?"

"How indeed," John glares at him.

When Felicity returns to the lair that night, he hears Oliver say to her, "I am a little hurt that you didn't tell me you're seeing someone."

Felicity stares at him like he's grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating again?"

"Because I am not?" Felicity answers, confused. "I am not dating again, Oliver."

Oliver takes a step back and recalibrates. "There are flowers on the table," he explains. "Red roses."

Felicity looks at him like he is a sad, sad child and then turns to Diggle. They share a look for a beat of a moment too long.

"Right," Felicity says, looking back up at Oliver. "The theme of the day seems to be 'men are stupid'."

"Felicity?"

"Oliver, just a bonkers idea here, straight out of left field, I mean, wild theory," she rambles, "but did you consider maybe looking at the card?"

Oliver just stares at her.

"That would be impolite," he points out. "Those are for you."

"Very handsome," she mutters, "but not particularly bright _indeed_."

When Felicity starts quoting Malcolm Merlyn, they're in trouble. "Excuse me?"

"Just look at the damn card, Oliver," she says, turning on her heel toward her monitors. 

Feeling like he is missing something big, he goes to the table and stares at the roses. They are long stemmed, the petals lush and pretty. He remembers the code of flowers from a lifetime ago, reading something in a magazine with Thea at the dentist's office..

Red roses symbolize romantic love, and that the sender thinks the recipient is a great beauty..

John gets up off the mat and comes closer to stand beside him. Weirdly nervous, he turns the card over in his hand.

** _"To Oliver. Dinner? - John."_ **

His hands feel clammy enough that he is in real danger of dropping the card. He turns big, panicked eyes to John who immediately backs away a couple of steps, throwing his arms up.

"If I knew it was gonna freak you out," he says, "I would have maybe not gone with flowers."

"I am not freaking out," Oliver says while freaking out quite a lot.

"Breathe, Oliver," John says with a pleading expression. "Man, you're turning blue."

"I am not," Oliver says trying to draw in deep breaths.

"Okay, step back for a minute John," Felicity slides up to him in an instant, taking charge because, like she said, men are stupid. She pushes Oliver into a nearby chair, takes one palm in hers and presses it to her own chest, letting him feel the rise and fall of her bosom. "Just breathe with me, Oliver. In and out, nice and steady. There we go."

In under five minutes, Oliver's breathing is back to normal. Felicity remains kneeling in front of his chair, letting him sync his own breathing to hers. Steadily, color rushes back to his pale skin, and he slumps against the back of the chair.

"Right," Felicity says, getting up. "I am going to get you some water, and then I am going to go do that thing with Thea at the place, far FAR away from here." 

"I am sorry," Dig says once she has made herself scarce, having pressed a bottle of water into Oliver's hands. "I didn't mean - I am sorry."

"Digg," Oliver looks at him, and Digg can't take that the bravest man he knows is looking terrified. "I can't lose you too."

Digg looks at him like he's been slapped. "You won't lose me."

"That's how it starts," Oliver grumbles, addressing the wrapper of the water bottle in his hands. "Every alpha in my life. That's how it starts. Laurel and Sara, who's lives are so shattered because of me that Sara took up time traveling with a group of renegades instead of living in the same city as her sister. Remember Helena? Or how about McKenna Hall? I was bonded to Slade Wilson for a while, and he is in a supermax right now because I put him there. He hated me so much that he killed my mother. The less I say about Shado, the better. Samantha would rather my son have no father at all than have me for a father. And everything considered, it's a miracle that Felicity and I can stay in the same room without screaming at each other."

John stares at him, speechless because he's never heard Oliver speak for so long or so honestly. 

"You are the only person in my life that I haven't managed to hurt. Yet. Please, let's just stay uncomplicated."

John looks at his best friend, the bravest man he knows, and watches him plead.

"Okay," he nods. "Okay. I won't push again."

Oliver swallows. "Thank you."

"I am sorry for freaking you out."

"I am sorry for freaking out on you," Oliver says.

They break the stillness by finally moving. Oliver goes to the antechamber to change into his workout clothes. John sits down in his vacated chair and puts his head in his hands. 

They go through the motions. They spar, they wrestle, they train, they eat. Finally, John packs up to go home, but he does notice Oliver standing by the vase of roses and feeling the petals between his fingers, an expression of longing on his face.

~

The scent is about to drive him mad.

"John," Laurel is standing in front of him, holding the Canary spear, guarding the pneumatically sealed door.

"Damn it, Laurel, get out of my way."

"I am respecting Oliver's wishes," Laurel answers him. "He told Felicity to seal the doors," she explains. "And said that under no circumstances was I to let you inside."

"He is in pain," Digg pleads, desperate. "He is in fucking agony, and I can SMELL HIM!"

"He is in heat," Laurel tries to say placatingly. "He chose to go without suppressants or an alpha," Laurel pushes at his chest, trying to get him to stay back. "It's not unheard of."

"A heat without an alpha," Digg growls. "While I am RIGHT HERE!" 

"John," Laurel says, her voice gentle. "He is trying to be kind."

"THIS is kindness?"

"He knows you want him," Laurel takes John's hands in hers, looking into his eyes. He lets her, still breathing hard. "He knows you want more than he can give. To use you to get through a heat would be cruel -"

"I don't give a fuck! OLIVER JONAS QUEEN you open this door right now!"

"As my mother could probably tell you," Thea says stepping out through the door and letting it slide shut behind her again, "middle naming him has never worked. Back off John," she growls, "he is fine."

"Thea -"

"My omega brother is in there," she tells him, her arms crossed over her chest, "and he has asked to be left alone during his heat. If you decide to break down this door and go to him, he will end up doing something unfortunate, because heat or not, he is still the Arrow and can throw all three of us down without breaking a sweat. I would rather he didn't have to. I want him to have a peaceful heat."

"Thea, I -"

"I understand that you care about him," Thea says in a softer tone now, "But his wishes come first. Go home. Go stay with Felicity if you need to, and the two of you can bitch and moan about him together."

"Is he really okay?"

"Yes," Thea answers. "I am going to check in on him periodically to make sure he is eating something. It will pass in a couple of days."

"I wish he wouldn't put himself through this."

"You're very important to him, John," Thea puts her hand on his arm. "He would rather go through a heat alone than be cruel to you. Seriously, just go home."

Recognizing when he is beat, John relents and does as he is told.  
~

  
When John is allowed back in the bunker three days later, the place has been aired out enough that it smells safe.

Oliver looks awful, dark circles under his eyes and pale skin. He looks thinner to John. While an unaided heat can cause loss of weight, John didn't think the difference would be so pronounced. Or perhaps his alpha eyes are imagining a frailer omega. It would be so easy to close the gap between them and slide Oliver out of his pants..

"Stop looking at me like that," Oliver grunts, and he sounds angry.

"Like what?"

"Like I am a helpless little damsel that you're trying to undress with your eyes."

John is taken aback. "I - er - I wasn't - I didn't -" John is a terrible liar.

"You're a terrible liar, John," Oliver tells him. 

"I am sorry," John says, chastised. "I'll go. I came by to check on Felicity's algorithm -"

"You came by to see if I was still alive," Oliver growls, "and if maybe the helpless little omega in heat would let you fuck him one more time."

The words are unkind, and more than a little unfair, but John can't deny there's some truth to them.

"Oliver," he begins and then stops because he has no idea how to finish that sentence.

"This is why I told Felicity," Oliver puts his head in his hands. "Asking your best friend to help you through your heat? Never ends well."

"You think all this is because of the pheromones," Diggle says, collapsing into a chair, the truth hitting his gut with the face of an anvil. "You think I have been pacing outside the lair for three days because I want to - what? To fuck you?"

"Don't pretend like you don't want to," Oliver says, voice muffled. He looks up, "I can tell when an alpha wants me." The weight of that sentence spills out between them, filling up empty spaces in the lair. Oliver survived five years of hell. He made it his business to be able to tell when an alpha wants him.

"Oliver," Diggle tries again because it's important that he knows this, that Oliver understands this. "Of course I want you!"

Oliver looks up at him, his eyes full of betrayal.

"Why on earth can't I want you and also care about you?" John asks, and Oliver flinches away like John had slapped him. "Oh that's right," John continues, "because you aren't used to male alphas who have hung around after fucking you! That's why you have been messed up from the beginning about our arrangement."

"Shut up!" Oliver yells. "Shut the fuck up, John! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't I?" Digg yells right back. "Oliver, you were so thrown by the IDEA that an alpha could send YOU flowers that you had a panic attack right here!"

"That's not what that was about!"

"Oliver Queen, you're as bad a liar as I am!" John tells him. "You know what? I am gonna prove to you that I am here to stay. I am gonna prove to you that I can want you. That I can drive myself insane with how much I want you, and still care about you. That I can still - still love you!"

Oliver looks stunned.

"John -"

"I won't touch you again," John announces. "I won't touch you. Not until you ask me to. You'll see. You'll see that how much I want you, I promise you that, but I won't fucking touch you!"

He turns on his heel and walks away, letting Oliver reel from the impact of these new revelations.  
~  
If the team notices the new distance between John and Oliver, they don't comment upon it.

If the team notices that sparring practice now includes Oliver against everyone but Diggle, they don't comment on it. 

The _'let's-stay-out-of-it'_ club excludes one unsurprising member.

"So how long are the two of you going to be idiots about this?" Felicity asks Oliver over one of his disgusting protein shakes.

"Leave it alone, Felicity," Oliver tells her.

"If I asked you out to dinner tomorrow with flowers," Felicity asks, segue from nowhere, "Will you say yes? Or have a panic attack in here?"

"You are never going to let me live down the panic attack, are you?" He says, deflecting.

"It matters," Felicity says. "The two of us danced around each other for years. But never did I see you fighting to protect our friendship like you did with John."

"Don't, Felicity."

"You're allowed to have good things," Felicity tells him, a hand on his cheek. "You're allowed to be happy. I wish you'd stop running away from your own happiness."

He looks up at her, his eyes sad.

She leans down to press a kiss into his hair.

"The only thing I ever wanted was for you to be happy."  
~

  
It gets ridiculous pretty soon.

"It's been ridiculous since the beginning," Felicity says, stone faced to both of them after John had refused to pull Oliver up by grabbing his ungloved hand. This was a problem, since Oliver had been hanging by a fraying cable off the Glades bridge at the time. "He doesn't have a disease. You can touch him without risk of cooties, John."

"Not until he asks," John grits out. 

Felicity turns to Oliver, only to find the same determination in his eyes, only stubborn-er. "You didn't ASK?"

"I was fine," Oliver says, nonchalantly cuddling into the woolen blanket around his shoulders, trying not to shiver.

"You fell sixty feet into a freezing cold river! In November!"

"Like I said, I am fine!"

"Guys," she pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is not sustainable."

"We're fine!" Both of them say together before going their separate ways - Digg to be manly and grumpy on the mats, Oliver to take a hot shower.

Felicity focuses on not throwing something at the pair of them.  
~  
Oliver gets a cold that turns into pneumonia before the end of the week. 

"The Glades River has all kinds of pollutants in it," Felicity says to him, "Who would have guessed?"

"I am fine, Flissity," Oliver huffs out, determinedly sharpening an arrow like he's not wheezing with every breath.

Digg walks in, carrying a paper bag. He walks to about five paces to Oliver's left, retrieves a tupperware container full of hot soup and a bowl, pours the noodle soup into the bowl, and the walks away from there without saying a word. Oliver waits until Digg is well clear of the table to ensure no risk of accidental touching. Then he puts his arrow down, picks up the bowl with both hands and sips from the bowl directly. 

Digg, bent over the mats, smiles.

Felicity throws her exercise ball at his head and turns back to her monitors, muttering to herself about _MEN_.  
~  
  
There is a breakthrough - for about five minutes - when Lyla comes back to town and to the bunker.

John and Lyla sit at the little tools table in the lair, their heads close together in conversation. Oliver stares hard at the pair of them from his position, dangling off one of the ceiling beams for about a minute and half, his expression full of longing. 

Before Felicity can call him out on it though, he has turned away and his face is back to its usual stoic mask.

Felicity sighs, and returns to her monitors.  
~

  
Lyla isn't actually around for the long run. She was visiting for a day. Oliver offers to drive her back to the airport, and once they clear the lair, Felicity turns to John.

"You know," Felicity tells him, "I would have expected _him_ to pull a stunt like this. Not you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bringing the ex-wife in, letting him see what he can potentially have. Nice work," she offers him a fist, and he slowly bumps it.

"Didn't do a lot of good," he admits sheepishly.

"Nah, you got through to him for like a minute," she points out. "He covered it up quick, but it was there."

"It's a waiting game, I guess."  
~

John promised Oliver that he wouldn't hide how much he wants him. So he unabashedly stares when Oliver gets out of the shower in a towel, moisture dripping off his abs, skin pink from the hot water.

Even when Oliver turns away, his face burning, John stares appreciatively. The whole point of this is for Oliver to know that John can want him, and not do a damn thing about it.  
~

Someone drugs the Arrow with a cocktail of pheromones.

"Unfortunately not the first time that's happened," Felicity tells Rene and Curtis, "Remind me to tell you guys about the Count one of these days."

When Laurel finally drags Oliver back to the bunker, Felicity is ready with a sedative and restraints.

"Can't sedate him," Laurel huffs out. "God, he's heavy, John, help!" John takes a communicative step back. "Ugh, are you two still going on with this nonsense?" 

Rene and Curtis step forward, taking Oliver off of Laurel and trying to push him into a chair.

Oliver immediately slides off the chair and onto his knees, leaning his neck to show John his mating gland.

John swallows, staring, transfixed.

"The cocktail is making him suggestive," Laurel explains, while Felicity coaxes Oliver back to his feet. "I am not sure if mixing a sedative is safe. Can we rule out bad interactions?"

"Probably not," Felicity mutters, trying to coax Oliver who is now on the floor in front of her. "Oliver, come on, you need to - oh no, John, your stupid game needs to stop."

"What do you want me to do?" John asks, still not looking away from where Oliver is stretched on the floor for him, meek and pliant.

"Ask him to get off the floor to begin with," Felicity says. "He's gonna listen to you."

"And maybe stop staring at my brother like he is a piece of meat, while you're at it?" Thea growls.

"Sorry," he mutters. "Oliver," he comes forward, crouching down on the floor beside Oliver. His pupils are blown wide, and he looks up at John with an expression that Oliver would be mortified by if he was sober. "Yeah, can you get up off the floor for me?"

Oliver obeys instantly, getting up and then looking confused about how he got there. His omega brain also seems to have figured out that his alpha isn't touching him. He whines, plastering himself to Digg's front who immediately throws his hands up.

"John, for God's sake!" Felicity cries.

"Not touching him until he asks," John mutters. "That's the deal. Him being drugged out of his mind doesn't count," John says, ignoring Thea's death glare. 

John walks them both to the cot, and makes Oliver lie down. Felicity adds the restraints, trying to keep him down until the pheromones wear off.

Oliver struggles the moment the restraints are secured. Felicity looks at John, who sighs. "Okay, Oliver, I need you to stay still, okay?" he adds, trying to infuse as much authority as possible into his voice. "Can you stay still for me?" Oliver nods, eyes wide. His eyes say he is clearly expecting some praise, and maybe a brush of John's hands through his hair, but he is going to be disappointed. "Try to sleep if you're tired, but no struggling, okay?" He nods again, looking sad.

Felicity has seen enough. She steps closer, runs a hand through Oliver's hair, and he leans into her touch. "Good boy," she says, and he thrills, his body going taut with how hard he is trying to be still. "Good job. You're being very good." She assures him, and rubs comforting circles into his scalp. John stares at where her hand is buried in his hair, longing. 

Letting Felicity comfort him, John walks away to take a very cold shower.  
~

The drugs wear off, and Oliver is every bit as mortified as John predicted he would be.

"Didn't touch you," John feels it necessary to point out, so he does. He tells him, "Didn't touch you." Oliver nods, getting the message.

Like Oliver, John understands trials of faith, and that trust is earned. John understands.  
~  
  
Oliver and John destroy three wing chun dummies between them. 

Felicity places an order for a dozen more.  
~  
  
Curtis and Dinah eat ice cream straight from the carton and watch Oliver and Diggle put together a new table for the lair. They are very careful to pass tools to each other without touching. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Maybe if we locked them down here with some wine and takeout?" Curtis asks Dinah in a murmur.

"Felicity says that hasn't worked before," Dinah points out. "She's already tried."  
~  
  
"John," Felicity tells him one evening in the lair while they're both alone, "you must be one of the most patient men on the planet."

John grimaces, but doesn't say a word.  
~  
  
For Oliver's upcoming heat, he goes to Felicity for suppressants. Without saying a word about side-effects, she refills his prescription.

John takes another cold shower.  
~  
  
The night they nearly lose Felicity, sitting outside her hospital room on uncomfortable plastic chairs, Oliver turns to John.

"I accept," he says. John stares at him, mouth agape, disbelieving. He is doing this HERE? NOW? "I accept that you aren't in this just because you want me. I get it. I get that whatever happened during my heat didn't change how you feel. I trust you, John."

He turns away, back to staring into Felicity's hospital room while John gapes at him, searching for a response.

Finding none, they sit quietly until the nurse calls them inside about taking Felicity home.  
~  
  
Something changes between them after Oliver's declaration.

John still won't touch him, but Oliver stops running in the opposite direction. He brushes past John's shoulder when he reaches for something in the lair. At other times, he would help tug up the zipper of Spartan's jacket, experimentally touching patches of John that he can reach. As far as Diggle is concerned, this is still not an invitation from Oliver, so he keeps his hands strictly to himself.

There's also the quieter moments when Oliver would stare long and hard at Diggle, but turn away when John catches him looking. When Felicity starts a relationship with an SCPD cop, Oliver is surprised to find that it barely stings anymore. He still loves her, and adores her, and cares about her, but the intensity with which he used to crave her is gone. These days, all his attention is soaked up by another alpha who is determined to drive him crazy.  
~  
  
Talia al Ghul arrives in Starling and wreaks havoc in the fragile peace Team Arrow's built in the last few months.

Between explosions, planning and further explosions, Oliver ends up having to tell the team that one of the four bite marks on his neck belonged to her father.

"Ras Al Ghul let his daughter marry his ex bondmate?" Felicity asks, disgusted.

"The League has flexible definitions of bonds and fealty. The bond didn't matter as much to him," Oliver explains, but his expression is stoic and closed off. John reads it perfectly well.

"It mattered to you," John states, looking at Oliver. "The bond. It meant something to you."

"I didn't have a choice at the time," Oliver answers, looking at the floor. John finds a sudden need to do violence to a wing chun dummy.

"Oliver," Felicity says, a hand raised to her mouth, eyes horrified.

"Any omega will tell you," Oliver explains, "that the act of baring one's neck is significant. Even if it is a forced bonding," he explains, like getting every word out is a monumental challenge, "it breaks something in you when that bond mark scars over. You don't want it. But it takes something away from you. So yes, John," he looks at John pointedly, "it mattered to me."

They don't know what to say to that pronouncement, so they let Oliver walk away from them, ready to move to the next crisis.  
~  
  
John finds himself staring at the blank spot on Oliver's neck still unmarred by a bite. There's room at the base of his throat, at the turn of the clavicle, at the point where his neck meets his shoulder. It's probably sensitive. Biting down on it will hurt deliciously. 

A regular shirt wouldn't hide that mark. Everyone would see it, and know Oliver is taken...  
~  
  
Once the crisis abates, and the city returns to normal, Oliver asks John one day, "What do you expect me to do?" 

"What do you mean?"

"How does this end? Do I ask you to touch me? Do I beg? Do I get on my knees and wait until you give me an order? What's a win for you here, John?"

John reels back. What the hell?

"You think this is about winning or losing?"

"No, I don't," Oliver explains, matter of fact. "I have learned what you were trying to show me. I admit I was a litle slow on the uptake -" John scoffs with disbelief at the understatement, "But what can I do to make you give in?"

"Oliver -"

"I do well when someone just tells me what they expect."

"Because then you can plot and plan and come up with a dozen contingencies that help you feel safe."

A beat of silence, "Yes."

"I am trying to show you that you don't need a dozen contingencies with me. I am offering long run. I am telling you that I will be here for the long haul."

Oliver stares at him like he is speaking a foreign language, "You are asking me to trust. But I do trust you. John, I put my life in your hands five nights a week."

"As a soldier, and a friend. As a fellow vigilante, yes."

"You are asking me to trust you as my alpha."

"If you want to," John insists. "If that's what you want."

"John -"

"I started this whole thing because I didn't want you in my bed for one night," John continues. "Or through just one heat. If we had taken this further six months ago, that's what you would have believed me to have wanted."

He is not wrong. Oliver understands now. John is trying to show him that he is sticking around. An Omega's body is the cause for wars, for families breaking up, it fuels fantasies and entire industries. Even one as battered and scarred as Oliver's is desirable enough. But John is showing him what matters to him, and what will make him stick around.

He doesn't want Oliver because he's an Omega. He wants Oliver because he is Oliver.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Oliver asks again, going back to his original question. "To end this, I mean."

"If you want what I am offering," Diggle smiles at him, hopeful, "then ask me. I don't care if you do it on your knees. Or if you do it while we spar and you're beating the crap outta me. Or if you ask while I am trying to rescue your ass from whatever mess you get yourself into. As long as you ask, Oliver."

Oliver swallows, not breaking eye contact, thinking hard. Finally, he says, "Okay."

"Okay."

And that's that.  
~  
  
In the middle of busting a drug dealing operation near the ports, Oliver asks Felicity to open a private comm to John alone. "Secure. Go," she makes the connection and signs off.

"John," Oliver says while beating the hell out of the latest Count wannabe. 

"I thought we didn't do real names on comms," John snaps. There is gunfire behind him, and John sounds out of breath.

It's the perfect moment.

"Be my alpha, John," he gets the words out, shooting an arrow into the newest lowlife peddling vertigo in Star City. 

A thump, and a loud curse. Some more gunfire, before Oliver can hear John laughing into the comm.

"You're doing this especially _because_ I said I don't care how you did it," John laughs. "You asshole."

"Is that a no?"

"It's a fucking yes! Get your ass outta there," John barks. 

He carries the sound of Oliver laughing all the way back to the lair.  
~

**The End. (Nope, not really.)**

**Author's Note:**

> How about the new season of Arrow, huh? It's been inspiring me to rewatch older seasons. And when Ash and I talk about Arrow, it ends up with one of us crying into a pillow.
> 
> Next instalment is the awaited Dig/Oliver reunion, and some happy sex. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and comments!


End file.
